An Avatars Secret
by monkaybrains1257
Summary: Aang and friends stop at an earth kingdom town for supplies but ends up leaving with an earthbending princess that holds a dark secret which may change the world. But what happens when Aang discovers the secret? Will their friendship continue or,
1. chapter 1

**Hey this is monkay brains 127. Dis is my first fic so please check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lynn, Jade, Cheng and other future characters so don't try to sue me!**

**Here it goes:

* * *

**

**ON APPA'S BACK:**

"WHOA DID YOU SEE THAT?" Aang yelled to Katara and Sokka.

"No Aang what happened?" Katara asked rather calmly.

"I THOUGHT I JUST SAW AN AIRBENDER IN EARTH BENDING CLOTHES FLYING AFTER SOMETHING BUT SHE SAW US AND FELL! IT WASN'T A DILUSION AND IT WASN'T A PRANK I PROMISE! SHE MIGHT BE HURT WE NEED TO LAND AND HELP!" Aang said breathlessly while landing in the forest.

* * *

**(3 minutes later)**

"Aang I don't see or hear any-" Sokka was cut off by kids screaming not to far away.

Aang went looking though the bushes.

"Aang do you see any-" Katara wasn't able to finish by the time Aang was trying to hug a girl in earth bending clothes.

"WHOA! HELLO! I am not your babysitter and I am not your mama so no touchy," Lynn yelled pushing Aang away.

"YOU'RE AN AIRBENDER," Aang said totally overjoyed.

"No I'm not! All the air benders except for you died!" Lynn said tryingto make a convincing lie "here's proof," she bended a 300 pound boulder in the air.

Cheng came running up as fast as he could which was pretty fast because he's used to running away from the fire nation.

"Yes big sis OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE AVATAR" Cheng yelled.

"One he probably knows that you idiot two don't SCREAM, " Lynn said annoyed by her brother's stupidity.

"Hey Aang what are you doing? Who are these people?" Katara said as she finally caught up.

Sokka finally caught up.

"So…much…running…. So…little…time!" Sokka panted as he fell over gasping for breath.

Everyone went back to talking.

"Um, hi I'm Lynn and this is my slave I mean brother Cheng," Lynn said.

"Okay lets go," Sokka said getting bored.

"Can I come with you guys? Can I?" Lynn said.

"Sure why not?" Aang said.

* * *

**WHERE APPA IS:**

"And here's Appa" Aang said proudly. Just then Appa sneezed right towards Lynn. Lynn quickly made an air-bending shield.

Everyone except Lynn fainted either of confusion or shock.

"Aang, Katara, Monkey boy wake up!" Lynn yelled.

every one woke up and screamed

"YOUR AND AIR BENDER/EARTH BENDER!" they all screamed.

"shhhhh and no I'm an avatar I'll explain"Lynn said

* * *

**so how do you guys like it? please review construction criticism okay, just please don' flame me ! monkey brains127 says bye bye!**


	2. explanations

**Hey guys! hope you like chapter two!

* * *

**

"Okay, we should be going first, the fire benders could of heard you guys," Lynn said.

"The fire benders? But I thought you were an earth bender?" Sokka asked a little surprised by what she said.

"I'm an avatar not just an earth bender I'm a fire bender too! But I live in an earth village surrounded by fire benders," Lynn said (can't you guys just feel the hate between those two?)

Lynn was the first to get on appa but appa threw her off since her high heels hurt him. Luckily she landed on soft grass and on her bag. So she took her shoes off and tried again. And that time appa accepted her and everyone else on his back.

"Sorry about that appa, I didn't mean to hurt you," Lynn said petting his fur.

"What island do you live on anyways?" Katara asked.

"Linkato," Lynn replied with a sigh.

"You mean THE Linkato Island! Is that one story about it true!" Sokka asked to stupid to worry about her feelings.

Lynn looked over board wondering if she would land on land and kill herself unfortunately she would only land in water and get wet.

"Yeah, it is," Lynn, said glumly.

"Is it true that 89 percent of the population was killed in that one fire raid!"

"Yes both of my parents were killed," Lynn answered very glumly.

"Is that it? Did any of your siblings die?" Sokka asked.

_Yes _Lynn thought "no," She said.

"Really?" Sokka said.

_Just my twin _she thought again "no, just my parents," she lied again.

"Jeez your lucky. So now tell us why there's two avatars," Katara said knowing thatLynn was close to cracking.

"Well um there are actually three avatars. Me, Ling, and him over there. The truth is, any body in the world can be an avatar it's just really hard if you're not the official avatar. I learned everything I needed to know by the time I was 10. Then the fire nation raid came when the fire nation killed my mom and dad," Lynn said.

* * *

**Zuko's ship**

"any sightings of the avatar uncle?" Zuko said

"yes, one going away from linkato island" his uncle replied.

"but I thought everyone on that isand died two years ago" Zuko said getting confused.

"most of the people 11 percent of them survived "His uncle said drinking his tea.

"Which way did they go?" Zuko asked.

"south," he said.

"then lets follow them," Zuko said to himself while walking up to the captain

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, yeah, I know it's pretty short but still, **

**V now you've read it  
****  
Vso now**

V reveiw it!

**V please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! nothing to say exept I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Appa landed safely on the ground in a forest.

"Okay, Lynn you watch Appa and we'll get supplies," Sokka ordered.

"Why can't I get supplies with you?" Lynn moaned she was tired of Appa and Sokka.

"Because if the fire nation comes you'll be the only one who can defeat them," Katara said.

"What if they tie me up?" Lynn protested.

" you can bend with your feet! Not many people can do that," Aang said.

There was a short silence.

"Okay fine, you talked me into it I'll stay," Lynn said.

So they left.

**

* * *

**

**Zuko's ship**

When they finally made it they set up there camp unknowingly 100 yards away from Appa.

* * *

**On Appa**

Lynn noticed that they were coming back but some one was coming with them Lynn looked at him from a distance.

_Wow he's cute_ Lynn thought.

_Wow she's cute_ Heru thought.

_He has to be taken or worse gay!_ Lynn thought

_She has to be taken or worse gay! _Heru thought.

_I hope I look nice _Lynn thought

_I hope I look nice _Heru thought

They came up on Appa with Lynn and Heru both trying to make themselves look as good as possible.

"Lynn meet Heru, Heru meet Lynn," Katara said

"Hi," Lynn said trying not to blush

"Hi," Heru said trying not to blush

"Lynn since we didn't let you go to the village you can go on a walk alone we won't bug you," Sokka said

Relieved that she would be able to be alone she left and went walking though the forest. Then she came across afire bending campsite it looked empty

* * *

_Maybe if I'm lucky there will be a fire bender I can beat up _Lynn thought.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a strange yet familiar voice said.

And that voice was none other than prince Zuko.

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V that little button down there that says submit reveiw, push it, reveiw me.**


	4. what!

**Hey guys thank you all of my reviewers which aren't very many people oh well, this is a short chapter but it's an extreme cliffhanger.**

**Looks like Lynn's in trouble here it goes:**

* * *

Lynn's luck has run dry

"Who are you?" Lynn asked.

"I asked you first," Zuko said.

"Well, second is better than first," Lynn protested

"First comes before second," Zuko protested.

"Age before beauty," Lynn said.

Zuko threw a fireball at Lynn, she dodged it "Fine my name is prince Zuko,"

Lynn did a water whip and smacked him on the forehead "My names _princess _Lynn of the Earth village Linkato I'm also _the_ Avatar,"

"Stop joking, do you know what the fire nation does to princesses, lyers, and avatars?" Zuko asked

"Yeah, I know my life's been in danger since the day I was born. So bring it on if you think you're strong enough," Lynn said.

"Yeah, I am strong enough to beat you I've survived this (he pointed at his bad eye) and I can beat you,"

"Yeah well I've survived this (she showed a huge scar on the side of her stomach) and I survived being in the middle of the worst raid on earth so I can easily beat you!"

They started fighting then she hit him so hard with her air bending that it knocked him almost 15 yards away. That's when Zukos uncle came out.

"You've always had the worst temper on earth," he said facing towards Lynn.

"Is this person by any chance blind?" Lynn asked Zuko.

"I'm not blind Lynn I haven't seen you since you were tiny," he said.

Lynn shrieked and jumped back "How do you know my name!" Lynn freaked out.

"Calm down Lynn. Zuko do you remember Lynn," he said

"What are you talking about uncle?" Poor confused Zuko said.

"You should after all you two are cousins," he said.

"What!" they both shrieked.

* * *

**So how do you like it? I love it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys how do you like it? I'm going to take this time to kill you guys with anticipation let me thank my reviewers**:

**Fire Blazing Chan S.E: Thank you for saying my story is funny I must admit I'm not very funny so I got some help from my sibling/twin/best friend/girl named Emma (which ever one you want to call her)**

**Katuko: thank you for reviewing my story she's of course not falling for Zuko (sorry there cousins and that's just wrong) there are only 3 avatars Lynn, her best friend Ling and Aang. And for the last one you didn't finish the question so sadly I could only answer no comm…**

**Monkay brains: thanks for saying you like the story**

**I accept all comments and/or suggestions!**

**Here its goes:

* * *

**

The whole world was spinning in circles Lynn felt sick with confusion she thought she was going to die she did a really good job at not showing confusion. She had a Barbie doll face on "could you repeat that, I wasn't listening," Lynn said.

"If you weren't listening you wouldn't look so horrified," there uncle said.

"Fine, HOW ON EARTH ARE WE COUSINS? I mean he's ugly, stupid, and from the fire nation!" Lynn yelled.

"Yeah, and she's mean, evil, stuck up, and from the earth nation!" Zuko yelled.

"Okay I'll tell you," their uncle said.

BACK ON APPA **(HA HA)

* * *

**

"When's she coming back?" Heru asked for about the 100 time.

"Um katara can I talk to you," Heru asked.

"Uh sure," she said as they walked down the path a little ways "what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you like me?" Heru asked.

"As a friend yes I don't love you if that's what you're asking," Katara said.

"Good so if I ask Lynn out you won't get jealous will you?" Heru asked.

"Of course not! Trust me it's obvious you like her," Katara said.

**Sorry I just had to do that! That was fun! Okay!

* * *

**

"Zuko do you know your dad is not royalty by blood but by marriage?"

"No I didn't" Zuko said.

"He is, he got jealous of Mona who is Zuko's aunt Lynn's mom because she was an avatar and he wasn't, I decided to join him later, but anyways he went to the fire nation and got married to Zuko's mom Lynn's aunt. By the way Lynn how's your mom,"

"Dead! She's been dead for two years! And you would know if you cared!" Lynn said stubbornly.

"Mona's dead! Oh my gosh! I didn't know that! I do to care I just don't have time," he protested.

"Well sorry to end this family reunion but I got to go I have to teach that avatar guy how to water bend," Lynn said

"You know where the avatar is? Take me to him or I'll kill you!" Zuko demanded.

Lynn kicked Zuko on the chin "never" she yelled as she went bolting the wrong way (purposely) into the woods.

* * *

WHERE APPA IS

Lynn came bursting into the campsite "come on guys I ran into fire benders and now there chasing me,"

Appa quickly left.

* * *

LATER AT ZUKO'S CAMP

"Sir we have lost her but we found the bison flying away," the warrior said to Zuko who's chin was still very sore.

"Well lets follow them then," Zuko ordered.

* * *

**So how do you like it? I promise that it will get more exciting and longer they really short chapters so I'll try to make them longer but right now the doorbells ringing so I'll have to go. See ya! **


	6. Lynn meet Suki

**Okay first off I'm such a dork I forgot to tell you what Lynn looks like (no she's not blonde) she's very skinny (skinnier than a model), she has honey golden hair (very light brown) that goes down to her hips, she has hazel eyes, she's 5'6 (in my book Aang's 5'1 katara's 5'4 Haru's 5'5, and Sokka, Lynn, and Zuko are 5'6), and she's a little tan.**

**Emma: sounds like someone is writing about me!**

**Lynn: I ran out of ideas why do you think her name's Lynn?**

**Cassie: shut it you two get one with the story before your fans kill you!**

**Emily: yeah guys, I might kill you if you don't go on.**

**Lynn: one your stupidity already killed us and two you already read the whole story!**

**Sorry about that little convo here it goes:**

**ON APPA:**

"Are we there yet?" Sokka whined, "I'm bored,"

Lynn made a water whip and smacked him "Still bored?"

Lynn looked at the water when she saw something that made her scream "Snake!" she screamed.

"Your scared of snakes?" Sokka asked.

"Of coarse I am you idiot" Lynn snapped.

"Revenge, revenge! REVENGE!" Sokka's evil side said so he pushed Lynn over bored.

"AHH YOU LITTLE-" splash

Haru tackled Sokka to the ground and Katara and Aang paused not believing what they just saw.

Lynn was in the freezing cold water she looked all around for anything when she saw land. She swam as fast as possible but the unagie (If any one knows what that stupid monsters name is spelled in there at kyoshie island) bit her shoe and dragged her shoe off "help," She shrieked.

She finally reached land when some one grabbed her and covered her eyes. They went to punch her but she blocked all of them (she's physic) when Aang finally came "Lynn you're alive,"

"Is Sokka dead?" She asked.

"Sokka better not be dead you mean my sweetie?" Suki asked.

"What are you talking about he Just pushed me off of Appa for crying out loud!" Lynn said, "I'll be glad if he's dead," She added.

"What's your name?" Suki asked.

"What's yours?" Lynn asked.

"Suki,"

"Lynn"

"So why do you want Sokka to die?" Suki asked

"Because, he just threw me over bored and tried to feed me to that crazy snake thingy," Lynn answered

"You mean the Unagi?" Suki asked again.

"I guess," Lynn answered

"Well, welcome to the Kyoshie Island!" Suki announced.

**Do you guys like it love it or hate it be harsh and cruel (unless you're going to be harsh and cruel) please give me some ideas and no Haru didn't ask Lynn out yet **

**Monkay brains 127 over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you peopels what up I'm stuck in this chair for more than one reason 1. I love fan fiction 2. I'm really tired 3. Huge scooter crash wet side walk and five feet to stop lets just say didn't work scooter spiraled out of control hit the ground got tangled up with me and went scraping down the hill and worst of all there hasn't been Tylenol or any pain killer since the hospital so with nothing else to do I'll write oh well my babbling's probably getting boring.**

**So here it goes:

* * *

**

Lynn was waiting in the fighting arena Suki was on a date with Sokka who Lynn could not stand. She was so bored because no one was there. Then she saw Suki. She was running and crying. Lynn hadn't seen someone so upset since the day of the fire nation raid.

"Suki what's wrong? What happened?" Lynn said. And just as she suspected Sokka came running after her.

"I should have known Sokka take one step near her and you'll be breathing though a tube," Lynn warned "What happened you should know" She asked with a fireball in her hand.

"It's okay he didn't do anything," Suki sobbed

"Then what happened?" Lynn asked.

"My mom and dad went to the war two years ago and they're dead. The ship came back and there not here," She cried.

"My mom and dad died to. Two years ago right in front of me along with my twin Jade,"

"Hey you never said you had a twin! YOU LIED TO US?" Sokka yelled.

"Yes I don't like to talk about her so stop yelling!" Lynn yelled back.

"Stop fighting you two," Suki said

"Lynn, I want you to go to the fire nation, then kill every single fire bender known to man kill them all!" Suki cried.

What she just said kind of scared Lynn because technically she was from the fire nation.

"Suki there are some good and some bad people in the fire nation, if you want to you can come with us and help stop the bad people," Lynn said.

"I'll come I want to help," She said

* * *

**Okay that was lame but next one is gonna be awesome possible character death! Awesome awesome chapter any suggestions are so needed and wanted! Please review **


	8. untitled as of now

**Okay now's is explanation time since some people didn't understand the reason Lynn's semi royalty (she's a duchess).**

**

* * *

**

Zuko's dad moved to the fire nation because he was jealous of Lynn's mom, while he was in the fire nation he got married to the fire nation's Queen and now he's king.

**

* * *

**

**Right now I'm not gonna make another chapter just yet I'll make you wait! Ha ha! Bye now**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the 9th chapter!**

**Emily: wwwweee!**

**Emma: (whispering to Lynn) do you think that deep down inside she only pretends to be stupid.**

**Both: no **

**Emily: no what? I like eggs!**

**Lynn: (whispering to Emma) not a chance of intelligent life at all.**

**Here it goes:

* * *

**

AT CAMP:

Haru came up to Lynn and gently shook her awake.

"What?" She whispered.

"Come you'll see," He whispered back.

They went walking when they came up to a meadow with blue, purple, red, (just about all the colors in the world) flowers.

"It's so pretty!" Lynn said.

"Just like you," Haru said.

"Um, would you um, go out with me?" Haru asked.

**(I know mushy gushy but excitement soon!)**

They kissed.

Zuko cleared his throat.

They stopped and looked around to see that smiling fire benders surrounded them. Lynn was blushing so bad her cheeks were cherry red.

_Thank every thing for darkness _Lynn thought.

"You embarrassed?" Zuko said.

_Cursed sunsets! _Lynn thought.

"You two love birds better come with me," Zuko said.

To embarrassed to put up much of a fight Haru and Lynn were dragged onto the ship and Lynn went to talk to Zuko. When she walked into the office type thingy she slammed the door behind her so hard she almost broke the door.

"What the heck do you think you were doing?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, now it's what I was doing! What the heck were you doing were you spying on us? Were you waiting to humiliate me? I'm going to kill you if you ever do that again! Is that anything short of clear!" Lynn nearly screamed in rage.

"No, no, and it is clear," Zuko said.

"He's not good enough," Zuko mumbled.

"I can hear you I'm not deaf," Lynn said.

"How about dead," Zuko said he was fed up with Lynn "Take her to the brig,"

They took her to the brig and since she was very light it wasn't very hard.

"Lynn are you okay," Haru asked.

"Silence!" the Guard ordered.

"How about no!" Lynn said.

The guard tried to hit her with whip but she was to far back in the cell.

(6 hours later)

The snoring of the guards was driving Lynn crazy. Then she remembered what she was going to do. So she slipped though the bars and woke Haru up he slipped though with out difficultly. They ran on deck and looked out to see where they were.

"Oh no, were way to far away, unless, " Lynn said.

"unless what?" Haru asked.

"Run and jump," Lynn said.

They ran and jumped Lynn air bended Haru out of the water but she fell into the piercing cold water.

"I'll air bend you to land and I'll swim," she said.

"but you could die in this temperature of water!" he said.

"chance I'll take," she said as she air bended him towards shore.

* * *

**Okay guys your choice I can't decide die or live for Lynn. **

**Buh bye now!**


	10. the evil, deep, blue sea

**Hey you guys! Thank you all reviewers! My computer has a stupid virus but luckily the computer deletes it before it can do harm unluckily it has to scan all the other files just to be sure. Me going to write story before I bore my readers to death.**

**Here it goes:

* * *

**

Lynn managed to get Heru to safety in one hour when she started swimming

_It looks like a 2-mile swim, in freezing cold water. _Just as Lynn thought that, she swam passed large chunks of ice.

* * *

At camp 6 hours later:

They all woke up and went to wake up Lynn and Haru but when they opened there sleeping bags the 'lumps' at the bottom were pillows. Just then Haru came running into the camp.

"You guys you guys Lynn's in trouble!" Haru yelled.

"Why, where were you two? What happened?" Katara asked.

"We got captured by prince Zuko, then we jumped over bored, then Lynn air bended me to safety but she's still out in the middle of the Ocean she could die of over exposure (freezes to death), or sharks, or the Unagie," Haru said in panic.

* * *

Back in the ocean:

She kept on swimming but started slowing down because she was so cold

"Why would it matter if I die or not? I would at least be somewhere better. The worst part of dieing is there's no way to die peacefully," Lynn said to herself.

Just then she saw the worst thing most people would ever think of seeing she saw about 4 sharks in the water (there cold water sharks people) she was stone still and very silent.

* * *

On the beach:

Katara was the first one there (since she's faster than the rest) when she saw Lynn.

"You guys make as much noise as possible and splash around as best you can," Katara said.

Haru started throwing rocks about 100 feet away when the sharks went to get that she swam like a maniac to shore when she reached the shore she collapsed and fell unconscious.

* * *

**Okay I'm taking Katuko's idea because that's the only one I got. I'm addicted to the net. **

**Monkay brains 127 over and out**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

FIRSTFLASH BACK:

(Lynn's 3)

"Hey you four sweet hearts meet your cousin Zuko ( yes Zuko)," Their mom said.

They went outside to play.

"You're name's weird," Lynn said.

"It's not that bad," Zuko said.

"You're also really short," Jade said.

"I'm not short you guys are just tall," Zuko said.

"What ever, want to play dogde ball," Lynn asked

* * *

SECOND FLASH BACK:

(Lynn's 9)

"Lynn slow down your going dangerously fast!" Ling yelled.

"I'll slow down when I'm dea-" She was cut off when the scooter (it could happen) got

ahead of her and she went sliding down the hill on her back pieces of her shirt went flying but luckily only the back part got demolished.

Her friend came up to her.

"Ambulance for one!" Ling said cheerfully while helping Lynn up.

Jade ran into a pole.

"Make that two," Ling said looking at Lynn's stupid sibling.

* * *

THIRD FLASH BACK:

(Lynn's 10 before the raid)

"Candy, candy, candy!" said the sugar crazed Lynn said.

"Calm down Lynn," Jade said.

* * *

FORTH FLASH BACK:

(Lynn's 10 just after the raid)

"What do we do, everyone we know is dead and everyone hates Lynn," Chihero sobbed.

"Not every one's dead we still have each other and plus Jade might still be alive, and still at least our house didn't burn down completely," Lynn said trying to cheer them up.

Almost on cue the door knocked and they went to answer.

"Chenge, Chihero, Lynn (the girl glared at Lynn) Jade has been found and she is dead,"

the girl said.

Lynn started crying.

* * *

FIFTH (AND LESS DEPRESSING) FLASH BACK:

(Lynn's 12 right before she met Aang)

"Lynn, LYNN!" Chihero called and looked for her.

Then she found a note.

It read:

_Dear chihero,_

_I'm running away I can't stand life here it's absolutely terrible. I'm leaving to find the avatar and I will help save the world by the time you read this I will be gone, gone, gone. I will be careful and once this terrible world is saved I will return._

_Good-bye,_

_Lynn.

* * *

_

She woke up.

"Wha- what happened?" Lynn asked.

"You fainted you're seriously sick, your very pale, your face is white,so were going to stay here for a couple days," Katara said.

"Okay," Lynn replied.

* * *


	12. Aang meets Jade

**Hey guys! Sorry I had practice with the band and then a 4th of July gig I'm so happy! 1.Soft Candy, 2. The twin twister, and 3. The punk rockers. Those are all of our names (I'm in three bands it's torture to practice!). **

**Emma: hey I'm in three bands too.**

**Lynn: not until we vote on it.**

**Emma: your voting for me, right.**

**Lynn: (looks around) maybe.**

**Emma: HEY!**

**Here it goes:

* * *

**

Lynn was still sick and they had tried everything to cure her.

"I'm fine you guys," She said as she tried to stand up.

"Don't even think about it Lynn," Katara said.

Aang heard a rustling in the bushes.

"I think I'll take a walk outside," Aang announced to the group.

* * *

When he walked he went into the sprit world type thingy (I don't know what to call it) when he saw a girl running past him. He ran after the girl and tackled her to the ground.

"Let go of me! You little bra-,"

"LYNN! YOUR DEAD!" Aang yelled in shock.

"No I'm not Lynn I'm her twin sister Jade now let go of me! Get off of me!" Jade yelled.

Aang quickly let go of her.

"So your dead but not Lynn?" Aang asked.

"Yes, I died in the fire nation raid that Lynn barely made it out but she survived I just wish that I could have had my first kiss before I died unless, (She looked at Aang) no I'm not that desperate,"

"What are you saying?" Aang asked suspiciously.

"I'm not desperate enough to kiss you just to have a first kiss, you're like what ten, nine,"

"I'm twelve," Aang corrected.

"Same dif! Well why are you here," Jade asked.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked.

"I'm here to give Lynn the cure I had but I lost it it's in my purse but I can't find it," Jade replied.

"Is you're purse by any chance, on that rock?" Aang asked.

"What rock? Oh my gosh there it is," Jade said as she grabbed her purse.

"give this to Lynn it's an instant cure," Jade said as she gave it to Aang.

"Okay," Aang said as he returned to the normal world.

* * *

"you guys I found a instant cure!" Aang said as he returned to the campsite.

Lynn drank it and instantly felt better then they all heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Nice, leave it to my ditzy sister to come and bug me," Lynn said getting up.

Jade appeared out of nowhere right in front of Sokka. Who freaked out.

Jade looked just like Lynn only transparent.

"hey lil sis," Jade said.

"technically you died when you were ten and I'm twelve so I'm older," Lynn said.

"Two minuets lil sis," Jade protested.

"Your so dead!" Lynn said plotting to get back.

"your right it's a little nice to not have to worry about any thing and watch you get into trouble, by the way, you have a great taste in guys," Jade said checking out Haru.

"Don't even think about it," Lynn said.

"Of coarse I wouldn't I'm dead I can't ask him out," Jade said.

"You're an idiot," Lynn said.

"the one and only!" Jade replied.

"By the way, mom told me to tell you that your not allowed to date or have a boyfriend till your 15," Jade said.

"Tell mom that I, um, err, I don't care," Lynn said.

"Disobeying your own mother I told her you were a bad girl that deserved punishment in the worst way possible," Jade said.

"one, thanks for saving me two, get out of here your dead and you need to leave," Lynn said.

"fine I shall leave," Jade said as she disappeared.

"What just happened?" Sokka said.

"Hey, doesn't every body's sister come to visit them?" Lynn said like it was no big deal.

* * *

**So how you like it? I know I know I'm going to fast but I can't stop without forgetting something. Well bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you peoples! what up?

* * *

**

**It's so depressing that I was gone for over a week and I didn't get one reveiw (wwwwaaaaaaaaaa!).

* * *

**

**well just going to tell you guys that I'm going on another switch with my twin so I'm moving to Oregon for a year and Emma's taking my place and moving here to Texas so for about a couple of days I won't be able to write and upload so just to warn you.

* * *

****Monkay brains 127 over and out!

* * *

**

**Emma: wait, wait! tell them, tell them!**

**Lynn: tell them what?**

**Emma: I have my own user name it's miss. rocker 2.0**

**Lynn: okay fine.

* * *

**


	14. secrets Revealed

**Okay that 'twin switch' are crazy parents decided to do went faster than last time!**

**Emma: that's because yesterday there were no airport accidents, and we found each other immediately unlike _last_ time.**

**Lynn: hey it wasn't _my_ fault I tripped, got lost, and ended up in the guy's bathroom!**

**Emma: I miss Oregon.**

**Lynn: well I miss Texas and my friends too.**

**Emma: our parents have been switching us since we were two we need to stand for our rights!**

**Lynn: Yah that whole 'I don't wanna go' hang on to the door handle was classic and fool proof.**

**Staci: shut them up Emily! You guys if you want to yell at each other use your cell phones!**

**Here it goes:

* * *

**

"You have a sister?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," Lynn replied avoiding eye contact.

"Do you have any other secrets Lynn, if that is your real name," Sokka asked.

Jade appeared behind Lynn.

"You bet she does, like the scar on her side, and that she ran away from home and that isn't even the beginning!" Jade said.

"Jade if you come back here I will-"

"Kill me? I'm already dead,"

"No, I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say read your diary,"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't! Please, please, please, please, please, please!" Jade started screaming.

"Then leave," Lynn said.

Jade quickly left without even saying goodbye.

"So, what was she talking about," Sokka asked.

"Um, Err, Well, uh, hmm, (st, sst, stutter)," Lynn said. there was an incredibly awkward silence.

"I didn't want to talk about it so I pretended it didn't happen I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie to you," Lynn explained.

"Um Katara don't you need water bending practice?" Lynn asked changing the subject.

"Yes," Katara answered.

After 2 whole hours of Katara struggling to do water bending and learned only two moves Lynn stopped her.

"Are you sure you're a water bender?" Lynn asked. It was Sokka's turn to avoid eye contact.

"Of coarse I'm a water bender if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to do this," as she said that she did a very easy water bending move.

Sokka started walking off.

"Hold on there," Lynn said turning him around with an air-bending move.

"You know something don't you Sokka?" Lynn asked.

"No," He answered.

"Tell us or I'll burn your head off!"

"Fine we're not water benders we're Um, err,"

"Say it Sokka!"

"Fine we're fire benders!" Sokka shouted.

Even Lynn paused.

* * *

**Sori I have to go so the really, really exiting stuff happens next chapter.!. Suggestions will be needed, wanted, and loved**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay guys this girl who was my best friend she gave me her e-mail address and wanted to be pen pals with me so I e-mailed her an absolutely hilarious joke (that was not offensive to almost any one and definitely not offensive to her or her family) and she wrote me back accusing me of stalking her! I'm offended to the extreme!

Lynn: want me to tell her (gets her boxing gloves out).

Emma: no if she thinks what _I'm_ doing's illegal you'll be arrested just by looking at her!

Lynn: true, but I heard you on the phone you were so offended you started to cry!

Emma: well whocares the truth is the reason I wrote this is because I might want to delete this story without starting it over so I'm taking a poll I guess.

Lynn: Did she get to you and make you want to do this?

Emma: No! (Pauses and thinks) yes.

Take poll people please before 7/22/05

Bye


	16. uh oh

**hey guys my poll came back and I decided to keep the story going now that alot of people are hooked oh well I'll start the story so you don't die of anticipation **

**here goes nothing:

* * *

**

"But I thought you hated fire benders Sokka?" Katara asked.

"I hate myself," Sokka admitted

Sokka started backing up when he slipped off the cliff.

"Help!" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'll get him," Lynn yelled as she jumped off the cliff too. (There's a river underneath it).

She splashed into the water so freezing that it pierced her skin there was a major under toe just barely 3 feet under the water. She swam as hard as she could with no luck when Sokka pulled her out of the water and onto the log he was on.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked

"Yeah I guess," Lynn replied

"That's good because we're going though some rapids," he yelled they were getting knocked around

"Waterfall!" Sokka Screamed.

"Lynn, water bend us to safety," Sokka yelled.

"I'm trying!" Lynn screamed.

"Well it's not working!" Sokka screamed over the roar of the falls.

"I know that," Lynn screamed over the falls.

"HELP!" they both screamed as they started falling down the falls.

* * *

**ha ha I shall punish you poor inocent people for no reason stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Even though not every body reviewed back I'll keep on going because everyone wants me to get going! this is a long chapter I hope you guys like!**

**Here we go:

* * *

Lynn and Sokka went tumbling down the 50-foot (more or less does it matter?) with rocks on the bottom. Lynn just barely missed the rocks and went tumbling down into the dark water that was the lake at the bottom. She hit the bottom then ricocheted off.**

_Where am I? Why aren't I dead? WHERE'S THE SURFACE? _she thought franticly in the freezing cold water. She swam to where she thought the surface was but hit the bottom instead (A/N have you guys ever done that cause I have and it's scary!). She went the other way to the surface her face was a bluish purplish from lack of oxygen. She looked fro sokka when she found his coat, on the rocks, with some blood on it, but there was no sign of Sokka anywhere.

"Sokka!" She screamed in fear. _Oh god I am sssooo dead! He's dead! Katara's going to kill me! I'm going to die! But where the hell is Sokka! _Lynn thought searching the water for any sign of him **(A/N K+ means PG so I can say that).**

All the sudden something grabbed her.

"Sokka?" she looked down to find it was a fishing trap.

_Crap! It's fire nation too! If it's Zuko's I'm going to kill him _Lynn thought as it pulled her out.

"Lynn?" asked a familiar voice that wasn't Zuko or Sokka.

Lynn recognized that voice almost instantly "Kari?" she asked back.

"Oh me god it is you? You went down those falls? If you did your crazier than I thought and I've known you since we were like 2, 3?"

"Does it matter? Get me out of this thing" Lynn yelled.

Kari got her out of the net and helped her up.

"So how's Ling?" She asked.

"Mastered all the elements," Lynn replied

"How's Jade?" Kari asked getting excited.

Lynn suddenly stopped getting excited. Kari could tell that something happened.

"I'm sorry," Kari said "what happened?"

"Almost immediately after you moved there was a fire nation raid my side got speared and jade died," she said she lifted her shirt up to her belly button to show a huge deep scar along her side.

"I'm so sorry," Kari said.

"Enough with the sorry's it wasn't your fault! But I'm looking for a guy, -"

"OOOHH, I knew you gonna fall in love sooner or later you bad girl, so who's the lucky guy?" Kari interrupted.

"I already have a boyfriend he's my friend who I'm trying to find he went down the falls with me by accident!" She said to her accusing, boy crazy, friend.

"sure does he have tanish skin with brown hair and he's about your height, by the way I envy your height!" Kari said.

"How did you know what Sokka looks like?" Lynn asked

"because I saved his life! He almost hit the rocks on the bottom his coat fell off though and he has a wicked cut on his arm he claims that the log cut him," Kari said

"HE'S ALIVE! HE'S NOT DEAD I'M NOT DEAD! YES!" Lynn yelled.

"Can I see him?" Lynn asked after a little while of thinking.

"Of coarse come in!" Kari said.

* * *

**Okay that's all I got thank you every body who reads this Kari's name is pronounced **

**car-ey**

**Bye!**


	18. the crazy

**Hey guys I have to put in at least 2 more chappie's before school begins it's my goal. I'm just gonna act like an idiot sorry for random things that I shall say sorry for! **

**Disclaimer: I am in no mood to resort to black mail so for the moment I own nothing but I swear I will, I WILL! Uh sorry I kinda lost my mind. He he!**

**Here's the story for you to read while I go insane:

* * *

**

Lynn walked into Kari's house where there were walls decorated with pearls, rubies, and other expensive items.

"Wow, this is so pretty how did you get this stuff?" Lynn asked.

"Um, well does it matter," Kari replied nervously.

"Fire nation?" Lynn asked.

"Hey they stole it from some where else I'm just stealing it back!" Kari said while walking into the same room as Sokka.

"Lynn! You're alive?" Sokka asked.

"Yes! And you're alive too!" Lynn replied happily. All of the sudden a big whistle came from in the kitchen.

"Lynn, since you're the only one standing up can you get that it's mint tea?" Kari asked

"Sure!" Lynn said walking into the kitchen.

There was a splash and a scream.

"Lemme guess you still don't know how to cook or handle food?" Kari asked

"Ow," Lynn replied.

"I'm come!" Kari said. She came in to see Lynn trying to clean up the extremely hot water with some burns from when she probably spilled the boiling water on her feet.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just really clumsy," Lynn replied.

"Any body want a sandwich?" Kari asked.

"Don't make me make it I'll kill my self!" Lynn said.

"I wont but the only meat we have is pork, sorry Lynn you'll have to eat something else,"

"Why couldn't I be allergic to soup," Lynn muttered under her breath as she sat down in the chair.

"Your also allergic to nuts right?" Kari asked from in the kitchen.

"Let me guess you only have pork and nuts?" She asked

"Uh yeah," Kari said.

"That's okay I don't need to eat!" Lynn said with false cheerieness.

"So that's why you never eat the food I find!" Sokka said.

"Yep," Lynn answered.

"Hey we need to find Katara and Aang," Lynn said.

"They probably think we died,"

* * *

"Aang where do think they went?" Katara asked.

Aang came back and looked really disturbed. "Um…. Katara?"

"Yes,"

"You're not going to like what you see,"

They went farther down the river when they found the waterfall. Katara looked over it to find Sokka's coat.

**(A/N I'll go to Lynn and Sokka before she screams)**

* * *

"Did you guys hear a scream?" Kari asked.

"That sounded like Katara!" Sokka said.

"We should go looking for them," Lynn said.

"Never! You must stay here forever or die!" Kari screamed.

"What the heck! Oh now I get it ha ha very funny Kari now just let us out," Lynn said trying to pass her friend.

"Never do you know how lonely it is up here!"

"you have lost your mind haven't you?"

"yes now stay here or die!"

* * *

**Hey sorry but I had to put a crazy person that Lynn was afraid to kill in this story! Bye now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long school is murder and I having technical difficulties trying to put up two successful fics at once. sorry for the short chappie**

**Here it goes:

* * *

**

"Sokka we need to get out of here," Lynn said after they got thrown into a windowless, hopeless, and completely dark room.

"How? We can barely see each- ow!" he said as he bumped into her.

"Well as long as we know where we are lets start feeling around the room for any thing," she said feeling the walls for a door.

"Hey I found the door, oh great it's locked," Sokka complained.

"Hey I found some sort of, window curtin," she yanked it off to find bricks.

"can't you bend us out of here!" Sokka asked.

"It's going to be really hard in the dark, Sokka stomp your feet."

"Why?" he asked while stomping his feet.

"Because," She said while bending the ground beneath her.

"AAHH, be careful you just covered me in dirt,"

"Sorry I was hoping that I would be able to miss you," She said.

"I, think, I found, it- ow the light its burns," Lynn Said covering her eyes.

"Come on, we were in here for less than 20 minutes!"

"fine, let's go-help!" she screemed as Kari grabbed her.

"RUN! I'LL TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!" she screamed as she tried to stop Kari without hurting her.

* * *

**bye guys!**


	20. I have no clue!

**Hi guys I'm back IF YOUR READING THIS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!

* * *

**

Sokka ran because he thought she knew what she was doing even though she actually didn't. He ran and tried to look for Katara and Aang which wasn't hard because they were looking for him.

"You guys! Some crazy girl named Kari is trying to kill Lynn!"

"Sure Sokka, and Momo's getting chased by insane elephants,"

"_Stupid mortals! We were only playing tag,"_ Momo thought.

"I'm serious," Sokka said.

"You know how many times you have said you were serious when you were just joking?"

"Yes I know, but I'm serious!"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming? By the way, where is Lynn?"

"Grrr I have no time for this! Just follow me!"

He yanked them into the forest only to get a little lost (**a/n when I say a little I mean extremely)

* * *

**

Lynn air bended Kari off of her and threw her against the tree.

"You've clearly forgotten my bending skills," She said as she started to run off.

"You have clearly forgotten my skills at weaponry!" Kari said as she shot an arrow and pinned Lynn to a tree.

Lynn yanked the arrow out as Kari got a sword out.

"Hey! That's unfair I don't have a sword!"

"You have bending,"

"True, can we switch,"

"Shut up and fight,"

Kari pinned Lynn to the ground in a way that she couldn't bend.

"Say good bye!" Kari said holding a dagger above her head.

* * *

**Don't you guys just love cliffys? Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! I'm updating! Woo! Sorry I left you at a cliffy. bad me! Bad!

* * *

**

Lynn screamed, and then she heard a twig snap 10 feet away so she stopped.

"Screaming will get you nowhere," Kari said. All of the sudden Kari was attacked with every element and pinned to a tree. Lynn stood up and said what Kari knew she was going to say.

"You wanna bet?" Lynn said with a smirk.

_You're out numbered _Kari thought to herself.

"Looks like you're out numbered!" Sokka said.

"You're right! You can kill me now,"

Jade appeared behind Lynn.

"Don't you dare! She's my best friend!"

"She tried to kill me, I'm you're sister!"

"Fine then leave her without killing her!"

"Uh, Jade we were going to do that,"

"We were?" They asked

"Yes," Lynn said to the gang.

They Loaded on Appa with Kari still pinned to a tree with air bending.

* * *

Zuko looked up from his maps when a solider came in. 

"There's been a report about the avatar; they are headed west from an earth island,"

* * *

"so since we have only 4 weeks left and Aang so far has mastered air, water, and he's starting to learn earth I have an idea," 

"What's that idea?"

"Appa travels by day while Aang and I sleep and at night when Appa's on the ground we'll practice, does that sound good?"

"That sounds great!" Aang said.

* * *

**That's all I got up here (****Taps head) ****for now. Bye!**


	22. Jade and Lynn's deal

**okay guys I'm ssssssssooooooo close to being finished!**

**lemme thank my reveiwers!**

**Katuko: thanks for always reveiwing and giving me really good sugestions.**

**fire blazing chan S.E: thanks for also always reveiwing.**

**I have a lot more reveiwers but there was something weird going on, NO ONE REVEIWED LAST CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE READING THIS REVEIW ALREADY I HAVE NO FREAKIN PATIENCE!**

**

* * *

**

It was dark, about 2:00 am, and Lynn was still awake she was sitting by a tree and thinking when Jade came up beside her.

"It's nights like these I wish I were alive," Jade said looking up at the cloudless sky.

"I do to," Lynn whispered.

Jade sighed, she knew what Lynn meant, "Why don't you let yourself have fun, breathe, live?"

"Because I'm too worried! I'm going to be fighting against the epitomen of evil who also tuns out to be my uncle and not to mention what Zuko will- OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT! HE'LL LITERALLY BURN ME TO A CRISP IF HE KNOWS I KILLED HIS FATHER AND YET-"

"His fathere will kill him if you don't kill Zuko's father first," Jade interupted.

"How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious, how did you know?"

"It's more obvious than shrimp in crystle clear water can you do something?"

"why ask me?" Jade asked pretending to be completely innocent.

"Because you've always been the special one that can send messages to people in there head,"

"Fine, but only if you will do a favor for me,"

"Okay so warn him that his father dosn't like him or want him insted if he comes back to his castle he will be slaghtered alive by his own father,"

"do you want it to be your voice or his mom's voice?" Jade said while consentraiting.

"His mom's if you know it,"

Jade focused for 5 more seconds then relaxed, "done!" she said merrily.

"Now you have to help me,"

"With what?"

"You have to cast a spell, I want to help you guys in battle, but there is a down side to this,"

"What's the down side?"

"you'll never be able to see me again," Jade mumbled.

"What? no way I wont do it!"

"Yes you will! You promised,"

"You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?" Jade said as she jumped into Lynn's body.

"ha ha I'm in your body. I can feel again!" Jade yelled while strumming though Lynn's hair "oh how I missed feeling!"

"Get out of my body,"

"Do the spell,"

"I don't want you to leave forever!"

"You know what? You are the most selfish girl in the world! You would rather let the whole world die than have me leave!"

"Fine I'll do the spell I won't be selfish! I wish you wouldn't leave forever is there anyway around _that_!"

"No I checked,"

"Okay," Lynn said.

* * *

Zuko woke up. he was really spooked, and he was also about to cry. His mom just talked to him in his dream, But his mom had been dead for over 5 years!

* * *

**that's all I can come up with right now I dhope you guys liked it. right now there are only 3 chapters left; chapter 23, about Lynn's scar, and chapter 25 wil be the last! bye**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys sorry I took so long **

**here it goes:

* * *

**

**(morning)**

"Hi! wake up lazy butts!"

"Lynn, why did you just call us that?" Sokka asked while getting up.

"that's not Lynn I'm Lynn!" Lynn said to Sokka

"Holy! You cloned yourself?"

"Sokka, Lynn, what's going on?" Aang asked as he sleepily waked up.

"I kinda, resurected my sister," Lynn said quietly.

"You did what!" Katara yelled.

everybody was fully awake by now.

"Wow, okay, this is odd, Hi Jade?" Haru said.

"Hello Haru, Good morning the rest of you Lazy butts!" Jade said "I can feel things again" she said stroking her fingers though her brown hair.

"But you still can't breathe," Lynn teased.

"Wait, she's alive, but she can't breathe?" Suki asked.

"I'm technecly a zombie who can heal myself and can feel, but I can't die,"

"Lynn! why did you resurect you're sister?" Sokka asked.

"Because we need all the power we can get to battle that," she said as she pointed to the fire nation capital that they were flying towards.

"Okay, that makes sense," Haru said.

"Well, why didn't you resurect avatar Roku?" Sokka asked, still not satified by Lynn's answers.

"Because he hates my family and hopes they all die," Lynn said sarcasticly.

"Oh, sorry," Sokka said clearly she wasn't awake enough to sound sarcastic because he beleived her.

"I was being sarcastic!" Lynn said tiredly.

"Lets just get ready without a fight," Jade and Aang said.

Lynn put on some black pants, a black skirt on top of that and her normal gray/green velvetine blouse on top of it all. Haru wore normal attire. Katara wore a water tribe batel suit. Sokka also wore a southern water tribe batal suit too. Suki wore her regual outfit with her mother's old braclet reminding her of what's she was fighting for. Aang didn't really have anything speciel to wear so Sokka put on some of that (what I beleive is makeup) on his face, and Lynn gave him some pants he could fit into that were black. Jade wore something that looked like it had been massacred, thrown in a paper bag, and left in the ground for two years.

"Jade, is that what I think it is?" Lynn asked nervously.

"Yes! I got it strait from there too,"

"So why doesn't it smell?"

"Because I washed it dim wit!"

"what are you two talking about?" Aang asked.

"She, well Jade, well-"

"Am wearing the clothes I died and was buried in!" Jade said cutting off Lynn's pointless jabbering.

"But, those clothes look so beaten and cut up?"

"Did you think I died peacefully? No way! no healthy ten year old could ever die peacefully, I died because I was slaughtered by the fire nation the bloody bast-"

"there's no need for something as barbaric as name calling, even if they are traitors,"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you don't want the fire nation to be called names because-"

"Okay you can go back to the pointless yakking,"

" I don't feel like it,"

"Good!"

"Okay so what should we do?" Suki asked.

"I have a plan, but we would have to wait till night time when it would work," Aang said

* * *

**NIGHTTIME**

"Okay so who's the best swimmers?" Aang asked

Jade raised her hand, Lynn noticed that and raised her hand, Sokka also raised his.

"Okay so you guys jump into the water and the person who can hold there breath the longest will swim down into an opening in the canals and find themselfes in the castle they will walk around to see if it's safe. Then they will swim back and tell them if it's safe or not and that's when every one enters that way,"

Jade did an anything but graceful cannon ball. Lynn did a pencil jump trying to be more graceful. Sokka just jumped in.

* * *

**I sure hope you like it! Next time I'll create a chapter two within two weeks and I'm certain I will be done with this whole book type thingy before 2006 I promise!**


	24. Jade tells all, well, most

**Hey ya'll!1! I'm ba-ck!1! remember to get you recommended chapterly dosage of reviewing( review this chapter)!eleven!**

**here something I just want you to do in your spare time before reviewing, go to dictionary, look up Mary Sue. didn't find it? neither did I but that's because a Mary sue is, and always will be, a matter of opinion.**

**And By The Way, all of the stuff written here was thought of by me months before the finale so I'm not stealing any of this! I thought of this and wrote in down while the show was on waiting

* * *

**

Jade swam up to the surface really fast. Lynn came up holding her bleeding lower lip and glaring at Jade.

"I know your afraid of going under water, but DID YOU HAVE TO KICK MY FACE?"

"well sor-ry!" Jade said.

Sokka came up, his lower lip was bleeding too.

"So who kicked my face?"

"She did," Lynn said pointing at Jade.

"Why?"

"Because she's afraid of going under water, and every time she gets under water she swims like a mad man just to get to the surface,"

"Odd phobia for someone who claimed to be a great swimmer,"

"Fine! I'm sorry! are we going to go in or wait till the sharks bite our butts off!"

"Sh, Sharks?" Lynn squeaked looking down at the black/ blue water she was treading in.

"Just don't think about it and it will go away," Jade told her sister who's eyes were close to the size of melons.

"oka, okay," she choked out.

She submerged under and swam with only her legs propelling her, her hands were feeling the walls for any holes she found one and went through it looking around. She could barely make out what was in front of her with all the ash in the water.

She swam to as close to the surface as she could be without getting caught then she saw a bridge and decided to come up there.

People were walking on the bridge above her, one ran, then all of the sudden it seemed as if everyone died because there was several thuds and then, silence. Then she heard talking. She could barely her it but it sounded like someone was introducing an important person she listened so hard it hurt her head then she finally managed to hear what it was about.

"Princess Zula is going to track down Zuko and kill the failure!" the person speaking said. There was a cheer as Lynn felt her stomach shift forward, then back,

_What is going to happen? Well duh he's going to die retard! But were going to stop them, right?_ _Well right now your supposed to see if it's safe! _Lynn's head was having an argument with itself.

* * *

**Sokka and Jade: **

"She seems to be down there for a while," Sokka said trying to start a conversation.

"I know what happened to your last girlfriend and her fiancé and I'm so sorry,"

"How did you know that-"

"Your girlfriend is now the moon goddess and her fiancé is mince meat from getting run over by the fire nation ship? It's kinda funny what spirts can and will see, Death is a sad topic so why don't we change it?'

"So you were slaughtered?" Sokka said remebering the topic that was brought up in the daytime.

"You do realize that's not changing the subject at all?"

"Yes. I just want to know," Sokka said.

"Well, if you truly want to know I'll tell you, but only if,"

"Yes."

* * *

**(AN warning If you don't like sad things that make you cry, then skip until you see another one of these authors notes)**

"Well I remember the day like yesterday, we were doing chores and Lynn had a sugar rush, so I let her go off while I did her chores, so she jumped onto her scooter and fled off, and I'm not to sure what happened between when she left, and when she came back screaming,"

_**flash back Yay!**_

"Okay Lynn go ride off that sugar rush then,"

"Sugar, sugar. Sugar!" Lynn said hyperactively as she went riding off on her scooter at full speed.

she reached the top of the hill nearly exhausted, when she saw Fire nation troops on the shore.

"THE FIRE NATION RE COMING! THE FIRE NATION ARE COMING!" Lynn kept on screaming as she rode though her village.

"oh look it's miss. cry wolf, what did you see this time? And aren't you supposed to be doing your chores you little threat to society!" Someone said to her at the market. Her eyesburned with tears of desperateness as she went straight to her best friend Ling.

"Ling, you have to believe me I am not lying I saw fire nation ships on our shores!" she said fast and desperately.

"No joke?" Ling asked causuosly.

"Do I look like I'm joking!" she asked. All of the suddenthey heard screams, she looked up the hill to see a bunch of troops coming down. Ling screamed as if she had just gotten shot.

"I hate to say this at a time like now but, I told you so!" Lynn said.

"This is a life and death matter and your making fun of me?" Ling screeched.

"What ever happens, were still friends right?"

"I hope we don't die if that's what your asking,"

"If we do than?"

"Yes through thick and thin, death and life, we will still be friends!" they said there quote together and ran.

"Jade, Jade! JADE!" Lynn and Ling screamed together.

"Lynn!" screamed a faint voice.

They ran up to each other and ran together,until somehow, in the rushing chaos, they got separated. Lynn ran into the school to find the fire nation killing off innocent children because they couldn't run away fast enough.

She ran away fast then jumped over a corpse falling onto the bloody, unforgiving floor.

She suddenly felt a pain so strong she thought it would make her throw up she looked at her ankle that was contorted in a strange way then it donned on her that she had just broken her ankle.

She forced herself up and through the pain started limp/running as fast as she could. As she ran a guy threw a spear that went straight though her side by 4 inches going almost all around the left side of her stomach. She yelped in pain and fell on the floor again. Ling pulled her up and screamed.

"I'm alive please don't scream," Lynn said weakly

"You just saved my life! That spear was aimed right at my heart and your side stopped it, I won't let you die now," she said as Lynn started getting up with tear stained cheeks Ling made her run, forced her to go up the hill to the north.

"I'll take care of it just hide!" Ling said gesturing for her to go over the hill.

She scrambled up the hill as fast as her adrenalin and sugar rush could carry her. Half way upshe stumbled and fell.

Her pain and sorrow was catching up to her, her tears falling into a small puddle, she couldn't care about her safety anymore. She ran back down the hill and shot every element she could bend at them knocking a few down and scorching a few beyond recognition.

Houses were burning, people were dying and all Lynn could do was what she was doing now, she felt like a failure.

All the sudden her mind buzzed she felt too sick for words her head had Jades voice in it she was sending a telepathic message. I'm dead! Mom and Dad have died! It screamed.

That's was the final straw. All elements zoomed around her in a circle with top speed. It started outsmall but then got bigger and bigger all of the village people went through it and some firebenders died some of them hid behind something to protect themselves. The ball got so big it nearly covered half of the island when it suddenly stopped and Lynn was so weak she fell unconscious.

The fight didn't stop, but it all went uphill for the earth village from there.

* * *

**(A/N okey doke guys all done here but if you missed it your missing some pretty good stuff)

* * *

"And that's what happened," Jade said quietly. **

"I'm so sorry, here I was thinking what happened to my friend was bad while all this was going on,"

"It's okay, all people have a selfish desire that something bad that's happened to them as the worst thing in the world regardless of what they've heard before,"

Lynn resurfaced at the top of the water

"So what have you been talking about?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing" Jade said " so did you find a way in?"

"Yes I did, get the others because were ready!" Lynn said.

* * *

**Okay guys! Long chapter! it was 4 pages and 1520 words! I hope you don't mind because the finale is probably going to be longer, **

**V since**

**V You've**

**V Read **

**V It**

**V REVIEW **

**V IT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Last chapter is going to be long, let me thank (or not thank) every person that has been kind enough to review in the order of how many reviews they gave:

* * *

**

**Katuko: thanks for sticking with me though the good and bad (and even insane!) moments in the past 6 months. I now dub thee, BEST REVIEWED OF AN AVATARS SECRET! -gives Internet hug- YOU HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY AN AWESOME TOTAL OF 18 TIMES! CONGRATS!**

**fire blazing chan s.e: well, you were a great reviewed while you lasted -weeps- why did you stop REVIEWING? don't answer, I already know, if you're reading this, even if it kills you, please review, even if you're going to give me a flame, YOU HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY A COOL TOTAL OF 12 TIMES! I dub thee, SECOND BEST RENEWER! -tries to give Internet hug, no one to give it to-**

**fairy pyrate chaos joe: thank you ssoo much for all you're kind words and support, YOU HAVE REVIEWED10 TIMES!**

**Chips dip: I'm sorry for blocking you, I unblocked you so now you can flame me, or whatever you want to do, YOU HAVE REVIEWED A TOTAL OF 7 TIMES! thank you,**

**o-dragon: Thank you. YOU HAVE REVIEWED A TOTAL OF 4 TIMES!**

**air water princess: thank you for every thing. YOU HAVE REVIEWED A TOTAL OF 3 TIMES!**

**Wally's girlfriend: thanks. YOU HAVE REVIEWER A TOTAL OF 3 TIMES!**

**Amber hawk: thank you for the advice! YOU HAVE REVIEWED 2 TIMES!**

**Firebending guy: Thank you and of course, she is not dead or else there wouldn't be 24 chapters YOU HAVE REVIEWED 2 TIMES!

* * *

**

**here are all my one time reviewers:**

**;lksdafj: what ever, you flamed my pal so why should I care what you say**

**can you say Mary suing: at first response I say SHUT UP BIT(beep:censored)! but at second glance I say I'm sorry you feel that way I'm trying to fix it as best as I can.**

**Hungry spider: that site that you put didn't work but I could tell what you meant and, I'm sorry you fell that way and I'm trying to fix it.**

**kayko15: I'm glad you like it and as you can see it's still up and running.**

**kereea: I'm glad you liked it too!**

**princess falling star: I'm so sorry no one else reveiwed, I guess there wouldn't know a good story if it bit them in the butt!**

**Regina 3315: thank you for the advice! ;-)**

**silver wolf: thank you sssssssssoooooooooo much for those suggestions! they were wonderful!**

**wandering mind 911: thank you for the dancing gnome! -Fights Zuko with light saber for it-

* * *

**

**wow! reading all those reviews really brought back memories, here's the story:

* * *

**

"Should we go in though there?" Aang asked looking at the spot that Lynn crawled through.

"Won't someone see us?" Suki asked.

"Nope I know how to get there just hold your breath,"

They all jumped in the water and swam through that hole.

"Okay now we go up and split up so were not so suspicious," Lynn said once they reached the top.

"Split by two, Sokka with Suki, Katara with me, Haru by himself, and Lynn with Jade,"

"I always get stuck with her," Lynn and Jade grumbled in unison.

Jade and Lynn walked down the north hallway above the bridge, and walked, and searched for any signs of the fire lord, and walked up alot of stairs, **(and this will get boring so I'll put it on fast forward until something interesting happens)**.They stopped because they were tired of walking up thousands of flights of stairs. They were up right next to the ceiling when sudenly they heard a noise from on the roof then Ling broke through with a hammer.

Lynn screamed then fell over. Jade looked at Lynn.

"Don't scare me like that! Now help me up please,"

Ling looked at Jade, screamed, then fell over.

"But, and, what, how? But uh, ah di di but. She's. Dead!" Ling finally chocked out.

"Not any more," Lynn said getting up.

"Your in trouble Lynn," Ling said.

"For scaring you?"

"No, for running away, Chihero's on the roof waiting for me to take you back to Linkato,"

"I'm not coming back," Lynn said.

"What did you say?" Chihero said while coming down though the roof.

"I said I'm not going, I'm old enough to make my own choices," She replied coldly.

"Your coming whether you like it, or not!" Chihero yelled.

Lynn saw Ling's scooter. _I hope this wont make Ling hate me_. She thought as she jumped on pulling Jade with her. Ling yelled a cuss word and jumped on Chihero's scooter following close behind. They neared towards a stairway.

"Crap, abandon ship!" Lynn yelled while jumping off andtumbling down the stairsas fast as she could.

"Split up," Jade said as they were running towards a fork in the path,"

Lynn ran down a random hall. She was runnig so fast she couldn't see where she was going she ran strait into a guard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry don't arrest me I'm innocent!"

"I'm not going to Lynn," He said raising that little mask thing showing that it was Zuko.

"ZU-"

"Don't say anything," he said

"Where is Ozai?" Lynn asked.

"Where is the avatar?"

"Great, your back to the 'oh I'm going to get my honor back even though daddy dearest is going to kill me once I return' self arn't you?" Lynn remarked sarcastically.

"No, I got your message,"

"Not my telepathic message, I just for see random things,"

"Well it certainly wasn't my mom,"

"My twin sister wanted to talk some sense into you,"

"There's two of you?"

Before Lynn could answer, the whole gang came running into the hallway stampeding over her before they stopped.

"Zuko! Your not getting your hands on Aang again," Katara said.

"He doesn't want the avatar!" Lynn said/moaned in painwhile standing up.

"Then what does he want? And why are you defending him?" Aang asked.

"He wants to kill Ozai, and the reason that I'm defending him and is on his side is because, he's my cousin!"

"Gasp!"

"Ha Ha, good joke," Sokka said.

"I'm afraid she's not joking" Jade and Zuko said.

"Gasp!"

"Can we go before we attract unwanted attention?" Ling asked walking up beside Lynn.

"Gasp!" (Okay the gasping is really boring me but that's there reaction to all of this.)

"Okay Lynn, sorry for trying to make you go back I didn't realize that you were going to do something this cool!" Ling said.

"Where's Chihero?"

"Somewhere back there, I ditched her to chase you,"

"Okay do you know what were doing?"

"No, I'll wing it,"

They ran up to the door and Lynn listened in to there conversation.

"What are you doing?"Suki asked

"We have to come in at the right time or else we'll look like idiots,"

"But what if-" Haru asked

"Shut up guys," Ling whispered while listening

"So your sure your plan is fool proof?" some random person said.

"Yes no one would ever be able to over power the fire nation," Ozai said.

"Now" she whispered as they burnt a huge hole though the wall.

"Think again!" Zuko yelled.

They all bended stuff at him and he bended fire at them faster than they expected. Almost all of them fell down at the sudden blow, but Lynn, Jade, and Ling were behind some people, jumped out of the group and started attacking asfast and hardas they could.

"Earth," Lynn said as she tried to pelt him with stones and dirt.

"Air," Ling said as she tried to blow him against the wall.

"Water," Jade said trying to douse the fire around him.

They formed the trio trick which helped them get more power.

Sudenly someone pounced on Lynn and started attacking her with fire.

"Who are you!" Lynn shouted while attacking her with earth and water.

Zuko ran up and helped.He took a random sword off the ground and slit Zula's throat. Zula's blood splatted all over Lynn and Zuko.

"You couldn't of killed her faster!" Lynn asked looking at her blood-splattered outfit.

"I'll let her suffer," He said wacthing her writhe and scream in pain while bleeding to death.

"oh, uh, okay?" Lynn said inching away slowly.

She ran up behind Ling, eager to help out in any way. then she found her oppertunity. Lynn Shot a sneak attack at Ozai and smashed him with a rock, she lifted him again and smashed him like someone would squash a beetle with a rock. She stopped, Ozai layed there, motionless, on the ground. Lynn turned around and whispered to Jade.

"He's not dead, do you think he is?"

"He is only mortal," Jade said.

"No, he can't be dead, not after all that he's done he can't die that fast,"

"Tell that to Zuko," Jade said.

Lynn turned around to see Zuko was only 10 feet from his dad and walking towards him more.

"Zuko NO! He's not-"

She wasn't quick enough Ozai jumped up and started burning him to a crisp.

Lynn did an air bending move to drag him over to them.

"Katara! Please! You need to heal him," Lynn said.

Katara did as she was told while he was writhing on the floor. She healed every single burn including the scar, and without the scar he actually looked kinda cute. (Yes something to give you Katuko's and Zutara's for the holidays).

"New idea! Everybody try to get that fire around him to extinguish then maybe he be mortal enough for Zuko and Aang to do away with," Ling said facing away from the flinging, fire, of death **(that was terrible writing, BETA READER OVER HERE PLEASE!)**.

"Lets go,"

They all tried to extinguish him with great success. He was completely normal when they were done.

"Zuko, Aang, wanna kill him or not?"

Zuko gave him no mercy with all the force of his fury he could get. And Aang used earth to kill him. When they were done there was nothing left of him except for his bloody burnt pulp. There was nothing left of the whole royal family except for Zuko, Lynn, and what was still remainig of Zula. Zuko walked off somewherebut Lynn stayed.

Suddenly Lynn felt a very empty feeling, she looked around, she saw Zula, still bleeding to death but so little enegy she couldn't do anything, but as hard as she looked though the almost over chaos she couldn't find Jade, her time was up,was too late to cry yet she just wished she had some time to say good bye.

She looked back at Zula, Zula twitched a tiny bit then remained motionless in a pool of her own blood, Lynn's curiosity made her walk over to get a better look. Lynn reached down very slowly and tried to feel her pulse, but there was nothing. Lynn looked at her own feet which were in this gory puddle, she walked out of it, not freaked that it was blood, she had seen so much of it, that it was no longer gross. She wondered who this dead stranger was. What she did wrong. What she did to reserve this cruel fate. She was clearly the princess. But...

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around hoping it was Jade, but it wasn't, It was Zuko and he gave her something that was sparkly and soft. She unfolded it and found that it was the most beautiful dark red dress she had ever in her life.

"Why are you giving this to me? You're the next heir to the throne,"

"I'm still just a banished prince, you're the next heir,"

She nearly fainted with excitement. All the guards bowed down, so did every one else.

"I'll check up on you every month to be sure you don't go mad with power," Aang said.

* * *

_**THE END**

* * *

_

_EPILOG: Lynn instantly un-banished Zuko and became dutchess. Aang still went to check on Zuko and Lynn to make sure they wouldn't go mad with power. Aang found out that, because he was the avatar, he couldn't get married or have kids, hearing that Zuko puposed to Katara, got married, and had 3 kids. The kingdom was ruled fairly and there was no more war ever again._

* * *

**So how do you like? I tried so hard to make this as good as it could get**.** I really hope I got no one OCC, I might have gotten Zuko a little OCC, Maybe even Zula, not to sure, anywho ****If you want to know what the dress looks like go to my profile and press the home page button and it's in my profile pic. Just ignore the skeleton in it that was for a prank that Emma's crush did for a dance. I probably wont have a sequel, But I might repost it with a couple changes.**

**Bye! **


End file.
